Missing you
by Mirishka
Summary: Ronon has missed Sam, she has been sent to Earth to help with a problem and really needs her!    PWP as usual!  sexually graphic, language - completed now.
1. Chapter 1

**Missing you**

**Ronon Dex was hoping to meet up with Car****ter for another secret meeting, but she had unexpectedly been sent to Earth. Not sure how long she would be gone for, Ronon was getting anxious and wanted to meet with his colonel.**

Ronon, Shep and Teyla returned from their mission after a grueling 3 day stay on what had to be the worst planet ever. Not only was it the hottest place they had ever been too, but the terrain was extremely rugged and hard going. Their objective was to search for any signs of a wraith base; they had received some intel from one of Teyla's old acquaintances and felt it was necessary to investigate further. They didn't discover anything, Ronon felt that the whole mission had been a waste of time, he wasn't in a good mood when he returned, and headed for his quarters.

He had spent forever in the shower, not only to get rid of the dust from his hair but to cool himself down. Staying off world wasn't his favorite pastime, since living on Atlantis, he had grown accustom to the home comforts he now received there. After living on the run for so many years he wasn't keen on the idea of staying away from his home anymore. Not to mention he was really looking forward to seeing Carter, he had missed her.

Making himself presentable, wearing what he thought to be Carters favorite shirt, he made his way to her office. A casual appearance would not cause any concern, and if there was anyone in there with her, he could use the excuse that he was looking for Shep. Almost skipping toward her office, as he approached, he noticed there were no lights on, it appeared empty.

"Hey buddy, you looking for Colonel Carter?" Shep surprised Ronon and he stuttered for a moment, damn! There goes his excuse! "er. Yeah, I was just gonna…"

"Gone to earth" Shep interrupted before Ronon finished "some major event at SG-1 and they needed her brains to work on the problem. Anything I can help you with?" Shep asked with a grin on his face. Ronon wasn't sure what that meant, he gave Shep a frown and a quizzical look as if waiting for him to suggest what he needed help with, he thought for a moment that maybe Shep had an idea about him and Carter.

"Nope, it can wait" Ronon answered, and turned to walk away.

Shep followed Ronon, "hey buddy! Wait up!"

"What"

"Fancy some training? We could do some sparring and you could beat the crap out of me?" Shep joked.

"Nah, maybe later" Ronon's reply was short and sharp. He made his way to his quarters, Shep still on his tail.

"Ronon, hey, buddy! What's wrong? You never turn down the opportunity to beat me up" he laughed, "you sick or something?"

Turning round to face Shep, Ronon didn't answer but shrugged his shoulders as if saying 'I don't know'.

"Talk to me buddy, whatever's eating you up, you can tell me, you know you can" Shep moved closer to Ronon as he spoke and put his hand on his shoulder for re-assurance.

"I can't, but I'm ok, trust me, I just need to be alone right now". Ronon returned the gesture of the shoulder tap, then followed through with a gentle slap to the face, "Don't worry, I'll beat the crap outta ya tomorrow" he smiled and left Shep alone in the corridor as he made his way to his quarters.

Shep knew Ronon still had some un-resolved issues going around in his mind from his time as a runner. It couldn't have been easy for him, being alone, not being able to connect with anyone for any length of time. Appreciating that some things take more time to heal than others do, he decided to leave his buddy to his thoughts. Knowing how Ronon still got lonely, missing Melena and still not hooked up with anyone else, maybe he was just feeling a bit lonely. He thought he would check in on him later though, just to make sure he was ok.

The day dragged by, Ronon hadn't moved from his bed all afternoon, he didn't feel like being with anyone, he knew that his absence would cause concern but he just felt it would be better if he stayed away. It was going to be a difficult wait; he hoped that at some point he might get to find out how long Carter was going to be away. He needed to ask someone without causing too much suspicion. Deciding to go for a walk to the control room, he thought he might be able to listen in on the gossip, see if he could pick something up from Amelia or Chuck. He started to make his way over there but bumped into Shep on the way, something he really wanted to avoid.

"Hey buddy! How ya feelin? any better?"

"um. Yeah, 'm good" Ronon put his head down as he answered, he didn't like keeping things from Shep, they were good friends, but at the end of the day he was his CO so he couldn't tell him what was really bothering him.

"Where ya headin'?"

"Um, nowhere, just thought I'd get out for a while" Ronon lied again. His lips where clenched tight together as he watched Shep's face to see if he bought it.

"Well, why don't you come to my quarters, I got some beer in the fridge and some popcorn, which I managed to steel from McKay. We could hang out for a while. What d'ya say huh buddy?" Ronon felt he wasn't going to be able to refuse, they often spent evenings at Shep's place. He decided to accept, maybe it would help him take his mind of Carter for while at least, and he could maybe casually ask about Carters absence and get some idea of when she would be returning to Atlantis.

"Sure, we could do that; besides, you know food always tastes better when it's stolen from McKay!"

Laughing together at the thought of Rodneys face when he discovers that his supply of food has been raided, they headed off to Sheps quarters. The two of them strolling along together joking and laughing hysterically was quite an amazing sight. Shep's impression of Rodney was quite accurate, Ronon's laughter could be hear the full length of the corridor.

Ronon didn't realize how much time had passed, both him and Shep managed to down quite a few beers between them and the conversation started getting round, as usual after a drinking session, to sex and women. Shep had confided in Ronon previously about how he would love to get Teyla into bed. Ronon didn't let out anything about his involvement with her; he didn't want to upset his buddy. So he continued listening and nodding in the right places when Shep asked if he thought she was hot. Whenever Ronon was asked whom he would like to bed, there was never anyone special, he didn't tell Shep about his crush on Carter but did mention one time that he thought Amelia might be fit.

"I know about you and the Colonel Ronon" Shep blurted out. Ronon nearly choked on the mouthful of beer he had just taken. "What?" he managed to cough out.

"I know that you and Carter have been seeing each other".

Ronon stayed quiet, he was shocked, he wasn't sure what to answer but decided there was no point in denying it further and thought he would fess up, "How do you know?"

"Hmmm, this is gonna be embarrassing" shep replied rubbing his chin. "I saw you together the night you decided to pay a visit to the canteen. Have to tell you; the next morning going for breakfast, I made sure I didn't pick THAT table!"

Ronon's mouth dropped open and he just stared at Shep for a moment. Within a few seconds, both of them burst out laughing as if they were 12 year old schoolboys who had just managed to get one over on the principal.

"Fuck Ronon, you two were hot! Carter was … wow! I would never have believed it if I hadn't seen it, didn't think anyone would ever get their hands on her, she must really have the hots for you buddy?"

Ronon grinned, "You either got it or you aint"

"Well, you got it! I suppose you two already discussed the 'issues' regarding her position and everything here on Atlantis" Shep quizzed.

"Yeah, we did. But I have to tell you buddy, its killing me, never thought I was gonna fall for her, just thought we would have some fun you know? It's getting kinda serious. Don't know whats next" Ronon confided.

"What about Carter? She said anything about 'feelings' to you?"

"She said she loves me, and… I love her too Shep"

"You kiddin' me? Don't tell me she fell for your sweet talking cos I aint buying that one!" Shep tried to make light of the situation, given Ronon was now looking quite serious. "okay buddy, I'm sorry, I can see this is obviously bothering you. I guess your missing her right? Leave it with me, tomorrow I'll go and find out what going on at SG-1. I'llbe better if I ask the questions so I'll fill y'in later" Shep slapped his buddy across the shoulders, his way of letting Ronon know everything would be ok.

Sitting at the breakfast table with McKay and Teyla, Ronon waited to hear from Shep about Carters arrival back on Atlantis. He sat and smiled whilst he listened to McKay complain to Teyla how his food stash didn't appear to be as full as he thought it should be. Teyla listened intently, occasionally glancing over to Ronon to watch him try to contain himself from bursting out laughing as McKay added that maybe someone had acquired an extra key to his locker and had pilfered one or two things. Ronon suddenly sat up straight, he could see Shep making his way over to their table, he made eye contact with him and waited for a sign that Carter would be back soon but Shep shook his head. Sitting down to eat he addressed the table.

"Looks like yours truly is going to have to man the fort for a couple more days" he commented, making sure to make eye contact with Ronon.

"Oh really?" McKay asked. "I take it Colonel Carter will not be returning presently," Teyla added. "Nope, she's gonna be there for another 3 days, at least". Shep knew this wasn't what Ronon wanted to hear. Ronon got up, "Gotta go, catch y'later" and left the canteen heading towards his quarters.

A whole week would pass without Ronon seeing Carter, he had barely lasted these past four days, how was he going to manage another three. Lying on his bed, he decided he needed something to occupy his mind. Training was always a good way to relieve the tension, but felt that his opponent today would be in for some serious damaged, given his current mood. Shep wanted to do some sparring yesterday so Ronon changed into some training clothes and made his way to the gym, hoping he might bump into Shep along the way.

End of Chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Missing you**

The infirmary had been busy the last few days; it appeared that Ronon had found some way to occupy himself whilst waiting for Carter to arrive back on Atlantis. Shep had needed quite a few stitches to his arm, received a black eye and was now on his way back there to have Dr Keller look at his hand. Teyla had also needed attention but her injuries were relatively minor compared to Sheps. Ronon had tried to get some of the guys in the team to attend hand to hand combat training but after they had seen Shep, there wasn't too many jumping up to volunteer. Shep managed to persuade Ronon to take a break from beating everyone up and they took off to get something to eat. The evening was going to pass even more slowly, Ronon could just feel it, but hopefully if he and Shep found something to occupy themselves, it might go a little quicker.

"You doin' ok buddy? Shep asked Ronon. "Yeah, I guess. Sorry!" he said, pointing to Sheps cut above his eye and then his hand. "I'll forgive you, just this once, given your situation". Ronon grinned and then both of them started laughing, he was glad that his friend could see the funny side of the situation. "Not long to go now buddy, I just got word from Amelia that Carter is expected back first thing in the morning, there's just a couple of loose ends to tie up and then she is going via shuttle to the Midway station; a couple of hours to look at some stuff there, then its Atlantis." Ronon's face lit up, he couldn't wait, grinning like a Cheshire cat he slapped Shep on the arm, "Thanks buddy".

"You're welcome, I just hope next time she has to go to Earth for any length of time, I might suggest she takes you with her on some jumped up excuse, cos my body wouldn't be able to take the punishment again"

Jokingly, Ronon stuck out his bottom lip and hung his head down as if in shame. Jumping up and grabbing hold of Shep's arm to rouse him from his chair, he dragged him out of the canteen. "C'mon, let's go raid McKay's food stash one last time before he has the locks changed". Looking at Shep still grinning together, they ran down the corridor laughing and whooping, it was like being at school sometimes on Atlantis.

Ronon managed to drag himself out of bed and into the shower. He and Shep had a good night; they stole the last of McKay's popcorn and then drank their way through the last of Sheps beer. After cleaning up and making himself presentable, he headed down for breakfast; he was in a good mood. Already at the table were Teyla, Shep and Mckay, as he approached them he could see Shep's face, he was desperately trying not to laugh at the seriousness on McKay's face as he was complaining to him about the popcorn thief on Atlantis.

"I promise Rodney, I will take care of it, leave it with me" Shep assured McKay, trying to calm him down. Ronon sat down and started at Shep and gave his usual "who me?" grin.

Shep figured Ronon would want to hear the latest news about the arrival of Carter back on Atlantis and steered the conversation accordingly. It had appeared that Carter had returned to Atlantis an hour previously, but her duties had began immediately, Shep had to brief her on all the incidents that had or not happened whilst she was away. Making sure she was up to date, Shep left her to organize herself and came down for breakfast.

"Carters' already on Atlantis?" Ronon asked he was almost jumping out of his seat at the news. Shep shot Ronon a look almost telling him to control himself, Ronon realizing how he sounded, relaxed back and tried to eat his breakfast. Ronon found it difficult to concentrate on anything after that, he was just thinking about how he could get over to see her without causing suspicion. It occurred to him that she would be quite busy, and was already starting to worry that he wouldn't get chance to see her. Leaving half of his breakfast uneaten as his stomach was already doing summersaults; he made an excuse and left the table. Heading off to his quarters, trying to compose himself, he realized he was getting flustered and needed to chill out before someone caught on. Opening the door to his quarters he moved inside, the sight of Carter standing in front of him, almost knocked him to the floor.

Quickly he closed the door and moved towards Carter, his beaming smile stretching almost from ear to ear. Carter was the same, she was so beautiful, she looked fantastic and he realized just how much he loved her at that moment. Bending down and wrapping his arms around her waist, Ronon lifted her up, his face parallel with hers. She reached her arms around his neck and they hugged each other tightly, they could barely breath. Ronon growling as he held her tight, Carter almost squealing as he crushed her to him, not releasing her until she said she couldn't breath. Relaxing his hold on her slightly but still keeping her close Ronon nuzzled her neck. "Missed you" he whispered.

"Me too".

Slowly moving their heads, their faces met, both of them staring intently at each other. Concentrating on Ronon's lips, Carter gently placed her mouth onto his. Ronon responded with a soft groan. He was gentle to start with, wanting to savor the moment; he had waited all week to feel the touch of her against him. With their mouths locked together, their kissing became more passionate. Each of them parting their lover's mouths wider, exploring with their tongues. Ronon squeezed her tighter, running one hand up her back whilst holding her in place with the other. Her skin was soft and warm; he had missed the touch of her so much. Carter grabbed hold of Ronon's dreads, pulling his head away from hers. As he released her hot mouth from his she focused her attention to his eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes and staring into them still gave her goose bumps. Lingering for a moment to admire the view of her lover, she found it impossible to resist any further. Regaining her previous position, she made a full assault onto Ronon's mouth, parting his lips and covering it with hers, her tongue searching inside and with small short and forceful licks, flicked at his tongue, teasing him before she forced her tongue deep into his mouth. Ronon reciprocated, sucking on it hard then swapping and forcing his own tongue into her mouth. Their breathing became heavier, each of them gasping and taking in their lovers' breath as they continued their passionate exchange. Carter pulled harder on Ronon's dreads making him growl.

Not able to hold back any longer, letting her down, Ronon pulled back. Placing his hands on her collar, he ripped her blouse apart with such force; the buttons flew off in different directions. Carter didn't resist, she too began clawing at his clothes, pulling at his shirt to get it up over his head. Ronon assisted and removed it, then returned to his own task. Pulling her blouse from her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor, he leaned forward and bit into her neck, sucking and tonguing her flesh whilst he released her bra. With his hands now feeling her breasts and then squeezing her nipples between his fingers and thumbs making her moan and sigh. Slowly he began to kneel, his mouth and tongue traveling down her body as he did, sucking and licking all the way, teasing her hard nipples, flicking his tongue over them whilst massaging her breasts gently. Carter sighing took his head in her hands, as if guiding him where she needed the most attention. Ronon continued moving downwards, his hands followed down the length of her body and as he reached the hem of her skirts, tucked his hands under and began the ascent upwards. His hands, though rough and calloused moved gently over her firm and soft skin, reaching her panties he teased her with his thumbs, not touching any of her sex but lingering in the area. Carter reached behind her and unzipped her skirt, moving her hands down she took hold of the hem and pulled it up over her head. Still in a kneeling position, Ronon grabbed her hips and swung both of them around, pushing her against the wall.

Exploring hands touched her stomach, followed by his mouth and then his slick tongue. Sucking and teasing her flesh and all the time his fingers gliding over her skin Ronon teased his fingers inside her panties, brushing over her soft mound and then stopping before he hit the spot. Carter sighed and gasped, she wanted more. Lifting up her leg and positioning it over Ronon's shoulder, she grabbed his hair to steady herself. Ronon took the hint, placing his hand under and around her thigh, pushed it higher, his other hand pulling aside her panties, exposing her. Dipping his head down he took a lick from her ass all the way up to her clit. Carter moaned "Ronon!".

Continuing with the tasting, Ronon's tongue explored further, teasing her clit and sucking gently, his thumb rubbing over the hard nub occasionally whilst he sucked at her labia. Pushing his face into the wet fruit, Ronon licked every inch of the delight in front of him. Rotating his hand, he slipped a finger deep into Carters pussy, causing her to whimper and whine. Deeper Ronon's fingers delved much to the delight of Carter, still licking her clit he could feel her muscles tightening around his finger as she was nearing orgasm. Grinding her hips into Ronon's face and still holding onto his dreads, Carters release hit her.

"Oh God! Yes! Ronon!"

Her body was shaking and jerking; she was almost losing her balance but steadied herself by resting a hand against the wall, releasing the grasp on Ronon's dreads. Still pushing her hips into the masterful tongue, and sighing as her orgasm eased, her breathing slowed but her body continued to pulsate. "God Ronon I missed you so much", she said with a smile.

Ronon removed his finger from the soaked pussy and sucked on it, getting up slowly he licked his way up Carters stomach and up to her breasts and carried on to her neck and then met with her mouth. Plunging his tongue inside, Carter sucked what was left of her juice from his tongue and lips before she started to unzip his pants.

End of chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Missing You**

Chapter 3

Carter's fingers where fumbling as she tried to unzip Ronon's pants. Pulling at them to make room, she pushed her hand inside, taking hold of the magnificent length. Ronon let out a low groan and eager to assist, pushed his pants down and stepped out of them. Looking down at his cock, he watched Carters hands as she massaged and fondled his balls, spreading his legs wider for her to get a better hold. She then let her fingers glide up over the wet tip of his erection and tease the bundle of nerves that were almost ready to explode. Ronon sucked in air deeply through his clenched teeth, then releasing a shallow growl as he exhaled.

Releasing Ronon from the assault Carter pushed him towards the bed. Sitting on the edge, Ronon leaned back; he opened legs ready for Carter to kneel before him. Running her hands up the muscular thighs, she pushed his legs farther apart, then kissing her way up until her tongue met with his balls. Sucking gently each in turn, she played with them in her mouth. Ronon, letting out a groan as he spoke, "mm, that feels good". Releasing the delicate plumbs Carter traveled up Ronon's cock, her tongue dancing over the hard erection, teasing and exploring. Reaching the tip she flicked, licked, and listened for Ronon's groans. Taking hold of the shaft, she sank her mouth down the full length. Sucking and slurping whilst she jerked her hands in time with her head.

Ronon reached his hands to his head and cried out, "Fuck!" It was driving him crazy. He reached for her head to pull her away; he didn't want to come too so soon. Carter moved her way up Ronon's hard body, she straddled him and leaning forward, kissed him, her tongue thrusting deep into his mouth; and all the time rubbing her wet pussy against his cock, teasing and playing.

With his hands now fixed on Carters voluptuous ass, he pushed her down onto himself harder, feeling his cock rubbing against her wetness was sending him, "Need to get inside you, wanna feel you" he whispered to her. Reaching her hand between her legs, she raised herself up slightly then nudged the head of his cock to meet her pussy. Ronon not able to wait thrust upwards and pushed his hands down hard onto her ass cheeks. Carter threw her head back and gasped. Ronon moaned too, "ugh, fuck, you feel so good, fuck me baby" he begged. Carter braced her hands either side of his head and leaned forward; then pushed herself back down onto the thick meat. Her hips grinding onto him, making sure he filled every part of her. She moved her mouth onto his neck, sucking deep causing bruising, biting him before moving onto the next place. Ronon's mouth searching for hers as they exchanged passionate kisses; both of them breathing hard and heavy, moaning and whining as they took pleasure from each other. Ronon needed a better position; he wanted to show her how much he had missed her and rolled her onto her back, still deep inside her. Grabbing hold of her hips, he pulled her tight as he nudged his knees under her, raising himself and leaning back. Fucking deep into her hot and wet pussy, he thrust hard. Watching himself as he slid inside her, he played with her clit between his thumb and finger, teasing her. Carter was now moaning louder, her breathing was hard and she was gasping, "Oh God, fuck me Ronon, don't stop, please don't stop". He didn't, although he was having difficulty controlling himself, he needed to make sure his lover was satisfied. Driving harder and quicker deeper inside to get to the magic spot he continued his pursuit. He brought his fingers to his mouth and began sucking Carters juice from them, watching her face to see her expression. "That's hot and you know it," she told him. Ronon grinned, replace his fingers onto her hard clit, and continued with his playing. Leaning forward pushing his hips deeper inside her he bit her nipple hard. Crying out and grabbing hold of his dreads she yanked at them. Ronon growled but didn't stop, he sucked her and flicked his tongue over the erect nipple and all the time thrust deeper and harder inside her, and his fingers rubbing her until he could feel her tighten. Her muscles began to twitch and her body convulsed. Bucking her hips faster her orgasm hit. Carter cried out "Ronon!" She was almost yelling. Ronon too felt his release, "ugh fuck!" Together there bodies entwined, not wanting to separate, needing to fulfill their needs. Pumping hard, Ronon climaxed, his lovers body now starting to relax also beneath the weight of him. Wrapping her arms around his hard body, Carter held Ronon close as she finally came down from the magnificent heights that she had just reached. Resting his arm above her head and leaned forward to kiss the beautiful lips that were now flushed with her heat, "I love you" he whispered.


End file.
